Harder to Breathe
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Esta doble visión es dolorosa para mi,cuando hace frió afuera y no tienes a nadie a quien amar.¿Excitado? ¿Necesitado?.Porque este juego es para dos.One-Shoot,continuación de –Take Whan You Want-.Hay alguien a quien se le hace mas difícil respirar.


Nota: Este One-Shoot es la respectiva continuación de mi colección, tienes que haber leído antes –Can't Stop- ; –Makes Me Wonder- y –Take What You Want- para entender (Estos One-Shoot's pueden ser encontrados entre mis historias)

**Harder to Breathe****:**

_**Parte I – Matsuri.**_

_Caminaba con rapidez, sin mirar hacia atrás. Lo había hecho, por Dios, lo había hecho. _

—_Kankuro-san —Había dicho—. Quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi maestro. _

_No había tenido opción. Sabía perfectamente que si veía de nuevo los profundos ojos de su maestro se despedazaría y quedaría aun peor de lo que ya estaba._

_Apresuro el paso, en dirección a la salida._

_Abrió la puerta y vio claramente aquello de lo que rehuía pero muy en el fondo quería._

"_Gaara-sensei" Pensó automáticamente_

—_Matsuri —Dijo el con fr__ialdad. Aquel tono la congelo hasta la última fibra de la castaña—. No fuiste al entrenamiento._

—_Lo se —Respondió ella__, de inmediato._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No tengo que hacerlo —Respondió, apartando la vista. Si lo miraba solo un segundo terminaría tirada a sus pies. Pero no lo haría de nuevo, ya no era su prostituta personal._

_El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia ella, de forma intimidante._

_A Matsuri se le corto la respiración._

—_¿No tienes que? —Repitió con sorna—. Seguro, como eres tan buen kunoichi…_

_Aquello la dejo sin aire. Aun la consideraba estupida y torpe. El creía que ella no había mejorado._

—_Creo que al fin alguien aprende sar__casmo, felicidades —Contraataco, dolida, y le extendió un papel._

_Gaara jalo el papel con brusquedad y lo arrugó._

—_Rompedlo si te viene en gana —Le dijo, mientras se alejaba dos pasos de el—. Ya es un hecho._

—_¿Qué es un hecho? —Exigió saber con frialdad._

—_Pedí un cambio de sensei —Lo miro a los ojos y todo se vino abajo—. Desde mañana seré la alumna de Kankuro-san._

_Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de el._

_Y justo cuando supo que no podría mirarla. Empezó a sollozar._

_Las lágrimas cayeron sin piedad sobre su rostro al tiempo que temblaba…_

"_Era lo mejor para ambos…era lo mejor"_

Un frió viento sopló por las calles de Sunagakure y aquello saco a Matsuri de sus recueros. Suspiro y dejo de mirar hacia la noche. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar y simplemente seguir adelante.

"_Seguro_" Pensó con sarcasmo "_Como si en verdad pudiera_"

Suspiro y decidió seguir su camino, tratando de no evocar aquellos recuerdos.

Pero a medio camino unos extraños ruidos llamaron su atención.

_**Mmmhmmm.**_

La castaña se detuvo ¿Qué era eso?

_**Ahhh ahhh**_

Abrió levemente los ojos. Los ruidos procedían de al callejón que estaba unas cuadras adelante y aparentemente eran…gemidos.

_**Ahhhh si…**_

Definitivamente, eran gemidos.

Vacilo unos segundos. Mierda, tenia que pasar justo por allí, en aquella dirección quedaba su casa y no tenia otro camino que seguir.

Decidió pensar en otras cosas y pasar a gran velocidad. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a una pareja en una situación como aquella.

Su distancia del callejón era cada vez mas corta y casi podía jurar que desde allí irradiaba calor.

Cuando supo que estaba frente al oscuro callejón decidió mirar al piso.

Otro claro gemido corto la paz de la noche y las mejillas de Matsuri se colorearon.

"_Ya falta poco…ya falta…_"

Pero justo cuando iba a terminar de cruzar el callejón, algo la hizo quedarse estática en su lugar.

_**Ahhh**__** ahhh Ga…Gaara-sama**_

Su corazón choco contra su pecho.

Angustia, dolor, furia, desprecio, más dolor.

"_No_" Pensó con desesperación "_El no lo haría_"

Regreso la mirada con lentitud para encontrarse con la imagen de su ahora ex-maestro, inclinado hacia delante, sobre una mujer quizás dos años mayor que ella.

La joven rubia tenia la cabeza levemente caída hacia tras y por su perturbadora expresión parecía estar pasándosela en grande, al tiempo que el pelirrojo besaba su cuello con brusquedad y deseo.

Su mente quedo en blanco. Al tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que el la había besado. La primera vez que la había tocado.

Aquella doble visión le dejo todo más que claro.

Había sido menos que su prostituta personal. Había sido la estupia alumna de paso que se había dejado llevar.

Las lágrimas de ira se precipitaron a sus ojos.

_**Parte II – Gaara**_

No sabía quien era ella, no sabía su nombre, no sabia si la conocía. Pero eso ahora no importaba.

La mujer que tenía en frente dejo salir otro estrepitoso gemido al tiempo que el mordía su cuello sin cuidado.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien; pero necesitaba estar con _ella_ de nuevo, pero simplemente Matsuri se había alejado, alejado aun mas.

Y aquella noche en un momento de delirio y deseo hacia ella, decidió remediar la situación.

No le rogaría que regresara con el, antes muerto que suplicar o tan siquiera preguntar. Pero necesitaba de ella, su cuerpo exigía su contacto y su mente exigía su visión.

Otro gemido.

Y la mujer que tenia en frente le daría la solución.

Era patético y humillante pero era lo más cercano que podría tener.

Sabia que su comportamiento era inaceptable y realmente estaba cayendo en algo critico, estaba poniéndose enfermo. Enfermo de su ex-alumna.

Sabia que si seguía así tendría que estar de nuevo con ella, teniendo de nuevo contacto sentimental y físico. Por tanto Matsuri tenia que tener cuidado, por que ya se había propuesto tenerla de nuevo y necesitaría un milagro para detenerlo.

Cerro los ojos y recordó lo bien que se había sentido tener su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, rozar la suave piel de terciopelo.

Como acción inconsciente hizo lo que realizo aquella noche, acariciando por encima de la ropa los senos de la joven que tenia en frente.

La rubia paso las manos por su cuello y jadeo contra su oído.

Justo como lo había hecho Matsuri aquella vez.

Extasiado por la sensación de _déjà vu _besó su cuello con más cuidado pensando por un placentero momento que tenía a Matsuri a su lado.

—Gaa…Gaara —Dijo la mujer acorralada por el.

—Matsuri —Dejo salir en un gruñido sordo, imaginándose que seria ella a quien acariciaba con deleite.

_**Parte III **__**– Matsuri**_

—Matsuri —Escucho la voz del Kazekage, en un gruñido suave que de seguro no había oído su acompañante

Abrió los labios aun viendo aquella dolorosa escena, nublada por lágrimas y perturbada por la angustia.

Gaara había susurrado su nombre. El había susurrado su nombre mientras acariciaba a alguien más.

Retrocedió dos pasos, mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Qué podía significar eso?

¿Qué en verdad la deseaba?

¿Más allá de lo carnal?

¿Qué el la necesitaba, mas que para llevársela a la cama?

Dos claros y perturbadores gemidos femeninos la regresaron con rudeza a la realidad, reventando su momentánea burbuja de felicidad.

_**No.**_

Quizás la deseaba y posiblemente la necesitaba, pero aun así…estaba teniendo sexo con otra persona y eso demostraba que el no la quería, no la amaba.

Una parte de ella también lo quería cerca y cada vez que lo veía quería abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero no por eso acorralaba a cualquier tipo y le ofrecía tomarla y así satisfacer lo que su cuerpo le gritaba.

Otro suave y helado viento la recorrió.

Cuando hacia frió afuera y el no tiene a nadie a quien amar. Ahora sabía lo que era que alguien te dejara atrás.

Se limpio las lágrimas con fuerza.

Y no seria una niña pequeña, llorando al ver la cara del _monstruo_ que vive en sus mejores sueños.

Y quizás en algún momento el comprendiera que había alguien allí afuera, que se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar.

Ahora su cabeza estaba entendiendo lo que el estaba haciendo. Quizás en las noches el abrazaba su almohada y sufría en dolor desnudo, esperando que alguien algún día lo haga como ella lo hizo.

Lo ame como ella lo hizo.

Hacia frió afuera y no tenia a nadie a quien amar. Y si solo pensara un poco seria conciente de que a ella se le estaba dificultando respirar.

¿Matar? ¿Quemar?

Nada haría que ninguno de los dos volviera a sentir tal deseo, placer y querer.

Pero una pequeña parte de ella le mostró que quizás por un momento podría tener el control.

¿Excitado? ¿Necesitado?

Siguió alejándose del callejón, tratando de sacar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.

Ahora no solo pensaba dejarlo en un cambio de maestro.

No solo el podía jugar aquel juego.

Y ella claramente también podría participar.

—Y deseas que me tuvieras para abrazarme —Susurro para si misma, al tiempo que seguía ideando su plan.

Porque ahora a ella se le estaba haciendo mas difícil respirar.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Canción escuchada: **Harder to Breathe — Maroon 5.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto junto con sus personajes son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto-sama. A su vez la canción "Harder to Breathe" es una obra musical creada por el grupo Maroon 5, yo solo tome la letra de la misma para inspirarme.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Eaaaa! ¡Como me gusto este One-Shoot! ¿Pueden creer que Gaara tuvo que hacer eso para saciar su necesidad? Vaya que ha dejado impactada a Matsuri y creedme, la castaña se piensa desquitar. Me pareció buena idea cortarlo en tres partes, para que quedara mejor explicado. Hay Dios, en lo que nos convertimos al estar despechados y necesitados de aquella persona especial. Y he de decirlo, Gaara literalmente _la cagò_ con Matsuri.

Solo _**nos**_…bueno en realidad…solo _**les**_ resta esperar el siguiente One-Shoot de la colección.

(Querido amigo: se que te gustò, porque aunque estaba preparando la cena pude ver aquella sonrisa tuya al leer esta historia. Te quiero mucho, "_Vaya, que podrías sangrar creatividad_" "_Te lo dije_" "_Ojala fueras tan buena la hora de cocinar_" "_Solo eres un cruel desagradecido_" jajaja xD y así te amo)

Un beso para todas, las quiero mucho. (¡Otro GaaMatsu a la bolsa!)

_Posdata:_ **Harder to Breathe** significa **mas difícil respirar**.

_Li-Chan_


End file.
